schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
ESCHS Family Newsletter, January 2005, Volume 1, Number 5
ESCHS Family Newsletter, January 2005, Volume 1, Number 5 Previous ESCHS Family Newsletters A Letter from the Principal Dear Families: I would like to start off by saying that I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and would like to wish all of you a wonderful 2005 Portfolio Roundtables Although January signifies the beginning of the calendar year, it is actually the end of the first semester. This means a couple of very important things. First of all, East side students have just htree more weeks to rally to get or keep their grades up. It also means that portfolio roundtables are coming up. As most of you know, portfolio roundtables are a time for students to present the work that they did all semester and demonstrate that they learned what they needed to learn. One of the most wonderful aspects of roundtables is that this is a chance for you to see your child "in action." This is the best opportunity to get a true understanding of the work that your child is doing in school. Therefore, attending at least one roundtable is one of the Parent Expectations at East Side. Most roundtables take place during the week of January 25 to January 31--with the exception of a couple of the 11th and 12th grade roundtables. The roundtable schedule is in this newsletter and more specific times will be shared with you through a phone call home or a letter sent home by your child's teachers. Extra Help After School A second important opportunity that I would like to share with you is about Supplementary Educational Services. For the upcoming semester, your child will have three opportunities to receive extra help after school. The first opportunity will be to continue attending the after school program with his or her tacher, attending a sepcial math tutoring program, and/or attend a special reading tutoring program. Your child can attend any or all of these programs. However, in order to attend these free programs, your child must fill out the attached SES choice form and return it to his/her advisor. We will not be able to profide any extra after school services for your child after January, unless he or she has submitted this form. As an incentive, we are offering a free movie ticket to any student who returns the form to their advisor by January 15. Please see enclosed information. Reading at Home Last, but not least, I want to thank all of you who responded to my last letter about our students' home reading habits. We had many parents at the workshops and heve hand an increase school wide in regards to reading at home. However, We sitll have a long way to go. Therefore, I will be holding another workshop on 10 Ways that Parents/Families Can Help their Children Become Better Readers. The presentation will be held at 5:15 on Thursday, January 27, right before the Parents Association meeting. Thank you again for your time. I look forward to seeing all of you at roundtables and our other wonderful opportunities for families this month. If you have any questions about anything in this letter, please feel free to call your child's advisor, Helen (347) 563-5348, or me at (917) 407-8814. Sincerely, Mark 11th Grade Science Classes "Make a Difference" 11th Grade science students have geen undertaking a special "Make a Difference" team problem-solving project. Working in groups they have been investigating and taking actions to oppose a proposed EPA (Environmental Protection Agency) study called CHEERS. What is CHEERS? With CHEERS, the EPA would study, over a two-year period, the pesticide exposure of infants from poor families in Duvall County, Florida. However, there are already scores of studies that show the extreme toxicity (poisionous) of pesticides, expecially for infants and children with their newly developing immune neruological and metabolic systems. Why is CHEERS a problem? Even though the study would only be for two years, the negative impacts of toxic pesticides may take decades. Many believe the reason for the study is to "wite wash" the chemical industry as it tries to lower safety standards for pesticides. (They've already done this with attempts to "child proof" rat poisons, to give but one example!) Student Action Plans Some students plan "informational displays and petition signing" in school or to parents outside of school. Others are spreading the word through blogs, teaching classes or the faculty. Why this work is valuable This effort: #connects chemistry with everyday life on the issue that is of interest and that concerns to our students; #provides opportunities of citizenship and empowering youth to make difference; #provides for real life team problem-solving. All students involved deserve big congratulations for their creativity, dedication and hard work. For more information *Go to http://www.organicconsumers.org/epa-alert.htm *Contact Jim Wallace, 11th grade teacher East Side Sets Goal to Raise $1500 to Help Victims of the Tsunami Disaster High School Student council has developed an action plan to help the Tsunami victims. We are asking each East Side student (and family) to donate $1 and each East Side Staff member to donate $5 or more. In addition, the January 21st Winter Jam will be a fundraiser to support Tsunami victims. The Middle School Studen Council will sell snacks at the January 21st Jam and conduct a bake sale on Wednesday, January 12th. All money will be sent by February 4th or sooner. Donations can be sent to your child's advisor or to Sayeeda Carter, the Assistant Principal in charge of the project. Category: East Side Community High School, NYC Category: ESCHS Family Newsletter